


Celos

by LunaIssabella



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace cinco años que él y su archienemigo, Daniel Fenton, serían más que aliados y amigos, lo hubiera freído con una bola de plasma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

> Este Drabble es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermosísima Beta Scar O'Haran y mi iniciacion en el Pompous Pep (Vlad Master/Plasmius x Danny Fenton/Phantom)

**Celos**

Vlad Masters observa con reverencia al joven tendido a su lado, ambos agotados luego de una larga y apasionada sesión en conmemoración a su segundo aniversario; sonríe para sí mismo acariciando el negro cabello de su adormilada pareja.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace cinco años que él y su archienemigo, Daniel Fenton, serían más que aliados y amigos, lo hubiera freído con una bola de plasma; para él antes solo existía Maddie, ahora el mocoso energético que peleo con él con tanto afán es la luz en su oscuro mundo.

Daniel gruñe un poco y se remueve, gira por la enorme cama y se levanta estirándose para luego acercarse a la mesita en el centro de la habitación donde descansa una jarra de agua, Vlad lo observa servirse un poco de agua y beberla en dos largos tragos, recorre de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su amante.

Las marcas de su otro yo por el cuerpo de su Daniel más que causarle regocijo provoca un terrible malestar en la boca de si estómago. Sabe que es idiota estar celoso de sí mismo, pero no puede evitarlo. Daniel es suyo, de nadie más; sonríe ante el pensamiento y cuando el joven vuelve a la cama lo aprisiona en sus brazos.

El joven, como si percibiera el tormento tras el afectuoso gesto, y ciertamente lo hace, sonríe y besa al mayor con ansias.

Danny sabe, bien que lo sabe, que pasa por la cabeza de su fruitloop. Él mismo siente eso, siente rabia al ver las marcas que él mismo, en su forma fantasmal, deja en la espalda de su amante.

Mientras se entregan nuevamente al calor de su pasión, en su forma humana esta vez, ambos se preguntan si habían perdido ya su mente por completo. Celosos de sí mismos, eso no puede ser de cuerdos.


End file.
